The one he loves
by Seraph of Tales
Summary: Kagome has fallen sick from a deadly poison and now the only one who knows the cure is Naraku. The only problem is that he's dead! So what must Inuyasha do and how does Kagome's father play a role in this?
1. Naraku's death

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own InuYasha **

The evil hanyou Naraku stood in the middle of a vast battleground filled with dead bodies of both youkai and ningen alike. Inuyasha, who stood on the opposite of Naraku, held the Tetsusaiga in a firmer grip as he attempted to defend the badly injured Kagome behind him. Kagome had shielded him from a sneak attack sent by Naraku and in turn received an immense wound at her side. Sango, who was trapped in battle with Kohaku, couldn't help her. Miroku was too weak from the large dose of poison from all the saimyosho he had sucked in. Kilala and Shippo, who had been fighting side by side, were blocked by several youkai and were also unable to help. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had been tending to Kikyo who was dying after Naraku pierced her clay body. Both were having a private conversation and it wasn't until Kagome's scream of pain filled Inuyasha's ears and the terrible scent of her blood reached his nose.

"BASTARD! You'll pay for hurting her! Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted, swinging his sword in an arc.

Naraku watched the yellow light of energy come towards him but did not make any move to dodge. He had nothing to worry about for the nearly completed Shikon no Tama was hidden deep inside his body. He knew that no matter what, he would be unharmed.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a powerful sacred arrow whizzed through the air. It was completely surrounded by bright-blue light and was crackling with electricity. The arrow lit up the entire battlefield, catching the attention of both sides at once. Naraku, unprepared, saw in the slow motion as the arrow pierced his body and drove out the nearly complete jewel out. Inuyasha's attack which was still heading for him, hit him fully. Sango, seeing an opportunity, sidestepped her brother and called out to Miroku. Miroku read her mind and threw his staff at her. Sango caught the staff with ease and attached it to her hiraikotsu and gave it a mighty swing. The combined weapons hit their intended target, further shredding Naraku into many slimy pieces.

Meanwhile, Kagome struggled to get up even though her energy was nearly depleted after firing that sacred arrow. Then, after getting up, ran swiftly across the battlefield while clutching her injured side. Unfortunately for Kagome, Naraku had seen her and used the last energy to fire one last attack. If he was going down he was going to make sure Inuyasha's wench would go down as well. The attack hit Kagome in full force and sent her flying into a nearby tree.

"KAGOME!" all her friends cried in unison.

Inuyasha, fury taking over his mind, growled loudly. His eyes turned bloody red with icy blue pupils appearing in the center. Purple markings appeared on his face and his claws grew longer. The change did not go unnoticed by his friends.

"Inuyasha! He turned demon!" Sango exclaimed.

"How! He still has the Tetsusaiga!" Shippo stated.

"True, but I'm afraid that his hatred, anger, and fury called upon his demon blood thus causing him to transform." Miroku explained, "However that is not of our concern for now. We must first tend to Kagome."

The others nodded and clambered atop Kilala.

"C'mon Kilala! We have to get to Kagome and fast!" Sango said to the fire neko.

Kilala sensing the urgency in Sango's voice, quickly leapt into the air and flew as fast as possible to Kagome. Once there, they quickly hopped off and hurried over to Kagome's side. They began to tend to Kagome's wounds. Wounded themselves, no one made a move to bandage their selves for their minds were only focused on their dying friends.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had been tearing up any part of Naraku, whether it was an arm or a tentacle, he didn't care. His claws simply dug into Naraku's flesh and simple ripped them into pieces. He coated the ground with even more blood and covered himself with tiny pieces of Naraku's insides. It wasn't very long until he came to Naraku's disembodied head.

"Come to kill me have you Inuyasha? Well, that wouldn't be a very good idea see I've injected within Kagome's body with a poison that will slowly kill her. A poison whose only cure I know!" Naraku stated.

"Shut up Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, slicing Naraku into many, many pieces.

"Enjoy seeing the one you love die a slow, painful death." Were Naraku's final words.

_A/N: I'll stop it here. Review if you want me to continue. Flames welcome._


	2. Kagome's sickness

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. **

Inuyasha sat in the highest branch of the Goshinboku as he pondered over what Lady Kaede had said.

_Flashback_

"_Will she live? Is she going to be alright?" Inuyasha asked Kaede as he entered the hut._

"_I'm not sure how to say this to ye, demo-" Kaede started._

"_Is she going to die or not!" fear evident in the hanyou's eyes._

"_I'm afraid, Inuyasha, that I cannot help her. I'm sorry to say this but unless Kagome gets help soon, she will die."_

_End Flashback_

"Damn you, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted, punching the trunk of the Goshinboku.

It had been nearly two days after Naraku's death when Kaede told everyone the very grave news. She had never encountered this poison before and therefore, has never known the cure.

Everyone was devastated, of course. Sango began sobbing on Miroku's shoulder while Miroku cried silently as he held Sango close, both of his hands in appropriate places. Shippo started bawling, and continued until the early evening for nobody could comfort him. Inuyasha, had simply turned around and ran for his forest. Now, here he was, in the Goshinboku thinking of Kagome.

He remembered when he thought she died after she got poisoned by one of the Band of Seven. He also remembered the time when he thought the Thunder brothers killed her and Shippo. He thought of all the times he nearly lost her. Of all the times Kagome stuck with him no matter how much of an ass he was.

"Kagome…" He whispered, "Please, come back."

"Inuyasha?" a small voice called.

"What do you want Shippo?" Inuyasha asked, not even looking at him.

"Why don't you wish on the Shikon no Tama to heal Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I can't." Inuyasha replied.

"The Shikon no Tama disappeared Shippo, after the battle was done, the Shikon no Tama just disappeared." Another voice stated.

Miroku stepped into the clearing, Sango by his side. Inuyasha noticed they were holding hands.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go take Kagome to her Era?" Sango suggested, "They might have a cure there."

Inuyasha jumped down from the branch and looked at all his friends.

"Right now, I'm up for any idea. I just want Kagome to be cured." He stated.

"Good, then let's head back." Miroku said, walking in the direction of the village, pulling Sango with him.

Soon, they arrived at village and Inuyasha dashed to Kaede's hut. Barging into the hut, he saw Kaede sitting beside the fire.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kaede inquired.

"I need to bring Kagome back to her time. The healers of her time just might be able to help." Inuyasha said, heading into the next room.

Once inside, he saw Kagome lying still upon her futon. She looked as peaceful as an angel.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, sitting close to her.

Taking her hand in his, Inuyasha took his free hand and began stroking her cheek.

"I don't know if you can hear me Kagome, but please come back to me. I need you." Inuyasha said, kissing her hand.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I c-can't breathe." Kagome said, her breath shortening.

"Kagome, hang on!" Inuyasha shouted.

Picking her up, Inuyasha carried her bridal style as he rushed out the hut.

"Inuyasha, what the-" Miroku tried to ask as he saw Inuyasha exit the hut.

Inuyasha, never stopped running and ignored everyone completely. One thing was only on his mind and that was getting to the well.

'_Don't die on me Kagome!' _Inuyasha thought.

**A/N: If I am to ever continue, please tell me what you think! Flames are welcome of course. Don't be shy otherwise this story will be discontinued. **


	3. A spider's revenge

**Disclaimer: I own a PS2, a couple of games, a computer, but no Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha increased his pace, which is quite a feat since it seemed to have exceeded even a high-class demon's speed, as he approached the Bone-Eater's Well. Then, as he was about to jump in, a feeling of foreboding entered his mind and stayed until he fell to very bottom of the well. Fear quickly replaced the feeling as Inuyasha realized what happened. The well was sealed. There were no swirling blue lights, no sensation of flight, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

His bright golden eyes widened in disbelief as shaking hands pulled Kagome closer to him. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. But the proof was right there. Roaring loud and clear, Inuyasha felt tears of despair and anguish roll down his cheek but didn't have the strength to wipe them. He simply stood there with a look of complete hopelessness on his face.

"I-Inuyasha. Help m-me." Kagome whispered hoarsely.

"Kagome, I-I c-can't. I-I'm so sorry." Inuyasha replied, feeling his heart slowly break as he looked down at his precious bundle.

Kneeling down as gently as possible, Inuyasha began sobbing. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He was losing her, the only person who ever loved him for who he is, apart from his mother, Kagome was the only who truly accepted him. Not even Kikyo. Kikyo wanted him to become human. Now, however, he was going to lose her. The one he _loves._ The one he truly cared about. His best friend. The one who had always been there for him. He was losing her. HE WAS LOSING HER!

Meanwhile, as Inuyasha cried helplessly, Kagome was having a mental battle with the big spider himself, Naraku. Kagome could clearly remember the first time he came into the dark world she currently resided in.

_Flashback_

_Slowly getting up, Kagome surveyed her new surroundings. As far as she could tell, which wasn't much, was that she either captured or dead. Not liking either possibility, Kagome hoped she was neither. Looking at herself, she realized that she was still in the same state as she was in the battle with Naraku._

'_Naraku! What happened to him and what about Inuyasha Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?' Kagome wondered frantically._

"_No need to worry young miko." A familiar voice said tauntingly, "I'm alright."_

_Stepping out of the shadows looking as horrid as ever was Naraku._

_End flashback _

It had been pure torture since then. Right after appearing, Naraku kept attacking left, right, and center. Though she barely dodged them, Kagome was soon caught by one his tentacles that instantly wrapped around her neck. Choking her nearly to the point of death. She remembered quite clearly that she had tried to call for Inuyasha saying that she couldn't breathe but her effort was soon in vain for nobody came to her rescue. Naraku soon released her, dropping her uncaringly upon the unseen floor.

"I'm not done with you yet, no, I have many plans for you, many painful plans." Naraku said, smirking evilly at her.

The attacks then continued and though Kagome dodge them all, she could see that Naraku was toying with her. Feeling tired and exhausted, she called for Inuyasha again, asking desperately for his help and again, nobody came.

Not seeing soon enough, Kagome soon felt an enormous pain at her side. Looking down, she saw a huge cut on her waist. It stung painfully, and Kagome could see that it was a poisoned tentacle that had hit her.

"Bastard." Kagome spat, clutching her side.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, stopped his crying for a moment to notice the smell of blood. It was Kagome's blood! Looking down, he saw a large cut on her waist that seemed to have been poisoned.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha shouted. Then jumping out of the well, he headed for Kaede's hut. He knew something terrible was happening to Kagome. Something that was to be her downfall.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review please! I would really love it if you did.**


	4. As nearly all hope fades

Inuyasha paced impatiently in front of Kaede's hut as he waited for the old hag to come out and bring him some information about his future mate. He hasn't told anyone yet but he had planned on making Kagome his mate after this whole ordeal was over. However, the possibility of that happening was becoming very slim. Then, just as he was about to barge in there and find out what the hell was going on, Kaede came out.

"What the hell is wrong with Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Gomen ne, Inuyasha, demo, I really can't figure out what is wrong with Kagome." Kaede replied honestly.

"What do you mean you can't figure out!" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"I have told ye that I do not know what poison Naraku has placed within Kagome, but I can tell ye this, something is happening in the darkest depths of Kagome's mind. A battle of some sorts otherwise she would have not acquired the wounds she has now." Kaede stated.

"Damn you, Naraku! If I had the chance I would kill him all over again!" Inuyasha shouted, punching the outside wall of the hut.

Sango chose this moment to appear as she exited the hut. She had obviously been crying recently. Miroku, who had been sitting rather quietly by the door, taking in all that Kaede had said, suddenly got up to follow Sango. Keeping a safe distance away from her, trying to judge whether it was alright to approach or not.

"I know your there Miroku, you don't have to hide." Sango stated, not even turning around.

"Sango, if there's anything I can do." Miroku began, placing a comforting hand upon Sango's shoulder.

Turning around swiftly, Sango clung onto Miroku robes as she began to sob, fresh ears rolling down her tired face. Hugging her close, Miroku kissed Sango's forehead, hoping to calm her and quiet down her sobs.

"I can't bear to lose anyone any more, I just can't!" Sango wailed.

"You won't, Kagome will be just fine. We'll find a cure." Miroku said with much confidence.

"Oh, I hope your right." Sango murmured.

Meanwhile, as this was happening, Inuyasha had entered the hut and had been holding poor Kagome close. His fears were heightened when he smelled the putrid scent of death upon her. Placing his chin above her head, Inuyasha prayed that she would be okay.

Suddenly, the scent of her blood filled the air, looking down Inuyasha saw a very large deep cut upon her chest right where her heart was. Fear gripping his own heart, Inuyasha called out to get in here. Setting Kagome down on the mat, Inuyasha rifled through Kagome's belongings and looked for her first aid kit. Once he did, he took it out with much force that the bug toppled over, spilling it's many contents upon the floor. Among the many piles clothes, food, books was a forgotten looking picture of a man and young girl with raven black hair. Inuyasha was too busy however, to notice it as he rushed around the hut. Too busy that he didn't see the photo glow a warm light.

**A/N: Sorry for the very short chapter you guys but since the start of the new school year, I'll be busier than ever. Also, I might not be able to update for awhile so please be patient. I can only do so much. Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm touched. Really I am so please keep reviewing and I just might update sooner.**


End file.
